Delet 3
Description Brilliantly-plumaged birds of iridescent fire colors, firebirds eat only fruits and nuts. Their feathers are shades of red and orange. Firebirds give off false sparks along their tail at will, but when agitated (frightened or angered) they have a tendency to set things on fire. Firebirds are shy creatures that are easily frightened and therefore very dangerous. They are intelligent and flock together. They do not spit flames, but when upset they spark and set things aflame. A new bondbird stock was bred that is much calmer. It bonds with one person and forges a telepathic link. The bond bird stock is larger, and therefore heavier than wild firebirds. It has a proportionally larger brain as well. Bond birds communicate in simple thoughts and emotions usually, though some breeds are smarter than others. Depending on the strength of the link, a bond bird and it's bond mate can see through each other's eyes in a strange sort of double vision. This double vision will be disorienting and can cause nausea, but once you adjust and get used to it, it can prove helpful. Firebirds have long trailing tail feathers, and a delicate head and neck. Firebirds are rare. No one had ever seen a firebird egg until the first pair of firebirds were befriended and bonded. This pair is where the bond bird stock originally came from. Before, if one was very very lucky, one might find a piece of shell. The egg is an iridescent red flecked with gold. The inside is an iridescent cream color and resembles the outside of a pearl. The egg is about the size of a fist. As hatchlings their colors are of ash and embers. Little birds are ravenous and must be kept warm. When they are hungry they must be fed a sort of smoothy made of various nuts, and fruits. A few supplements of calcium may be needed. Birds will molt and new feathers will come in place. One must be careful with the feathers, unless a feather is imped in, a damaged feather may inhibit a bird's ability to fly. One must be careful of blood feathers which are the newly growing feather. The hollow center of the feather becomes a vein and is filled with blood as it's growing. If a blood feather is broken, the bird might bleed out and die. A perch and a tray to catch droppings will be needed, even if a window is left opened to let the bird come and go freely. It is advised that, a small tray of grit be provided to help the bird with digestion. As adults, firebirds become much more dangerous. 'Creature Information' Amount of attion needed: '''Fire birds are energetic birds and require frequent attention from it's owner. There are fireproof versions of toys wo help keep the Fire Bird entertianed but it needs to 'show off' what it learns. '''Species: Avian Habitat: None. (Strictly made for pets) Food: Fruits and Nuts Lifespan: 12 years How it bears young: Egg How long young stays with mother: Doesn't stay with the mother.